One Shots: Read Them, Like Them, Love Them
by WhenICryToYou
Summary: These are one shots about random owari seraph junk. So basically what I'm saying is, It's gonna be all about your FAVORITE SHIPS, FAVORITE PARINGS, AND ME MAKING THE ABSOLUTE PERFECT MATE FOR THE OWARI NO SERAPH CHARACTERS. LOVE, HATE, ROMANCE. ALL FOR YOUR VIEWING PLEASURE. SUGGESTIONS? REQUESTS? I DO THEM! EVERY FAN GIRL AND FAN GUY DREAM!


One Shots: Love them, Like them, Read them

So people, I am creating some one shots about the owari no seraph characters, and they aren't specified with any character. It's gonna be sorta like those somebodyxreader thingies, but not at the same time, I'm gonna let my mind wander, heh. So, I just finished learning what stuff like one shots, that xreader thing is, and AU. But I'm still lost but I'm getting there! This is also because it's to slate people's hatred at me because I haven't finished the other story I just finished, "More Than Family", yup, and because I really want to. Till next time.

….

Rene Simm

When I first came to the vampire city, it was awash in an almost heavenly glow, but deeper, the vampire city was sinister, and full of a disguised innocence, but great blood shed. With my hand on my neck, I stared off into the distance, and saw vampire nobles, and regular vampires, children of all sizes. How did I even get here I wondered? It seems like just yesterday, I was human and didn't need do things like become a part-time vampire and become a slave to noble vampires. I hated this, and had to join a team, if that's what you call it. I waited at one of the bridges far away from the glow of the city and watched the river as it ran by, noticing my reflection. My straight hair fell down to below my waist level and draped around my ear and fell down. My eyes were dull but were a rich turquoise outlining my oval face.

I waited patiently but ignored the fact that I was going to have to kill humans, and shuddered. I was once a whole human, a person with a purpose, now I was just a half shell of what I was, a half vampire. I didn't take to blood, and didn't go so far as to. I was stuck in the middle, and here I was fighting to control my thirst, constantly weak, and couldn't handle and check my human-ish emotions, I crossed my arms and continued to wait, I wasn't cold or anything and I thought that was creepy, my vampire side didn't register temperatures. What was taking those vampires so long?! I started to fidget and to waste time, glided my tongue against my fangs, these things were seriously creepy, I could suck the life out of somebody with these. I heard the distinct sound of footsteps and whipped my head back and saw two vampires walk or should I stay strut over here?

Like all vampires, they had a sense of divine grace around them and unimaginable beauty, just like these two. They drew nearer and I began to examine them. The shorter one, had a little below neck length hair, bangs fell on the sides of his face but he had straight cut bangs just above eye level, and then a spiky hair bun and then draped down around the rest of his neck, dyed a vibrant mellow purple. His eyes were a vibrant red, he drank more blood than usual vampires, and he had an almost mischievous smirk playing on his lips, he walked with confidence and glided smoothly. As for the other one, he was taller and seemed to have that dark, gloomy atmosphere around him. His bangs were quite long and reached just past the chin of his sharp oval face. He had a shaved zig zag pattern on the side of his head but his hair was in a sort of high ponytail. He seemed darker and more mysterious but he had the walk of a high, prideful kingsmen. His eyes were a rueful crismon, very rusty red. They took their time and I continued to eye google them.

"Hey half blood, quit staring, we're getting there if you know what's best for you…", the shorter one said, his tone of voice made me wonder if he was actually serious or he was joking. I was gonna say half and half. They finally stopped in front of me, I wasn't intimidated I was quite the opposite in fact. I was getting frustrated and just wanted them to hurry up and tell me what our objectives or missions were… Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the gloomy one eyeing me, staring right at me. I ignored him.

"Oh, why do we always get the weak ones? This one seems pretty weak and useless, pathetic half bloods. Anyway, do… you… understand… what I'm saying…?" The clearly ignorant one with the purple hair.

"Of course I do! I'm not dumb, jack a**", I bit out through my clenched teeth.

"Hmmm. Feisty one huh? You'll learn your place soon enough. I'm Lacus, Lacus Welt, bow at my feet half blood. And my partner here is Rene, Rene Simm." Lacus smirked, Rene gave the cold shoulder and eyed me with a look of less than acknowledgement.

"From here on out, we are your superiors. SO, basically you're our slave and will attend to our every need and whim. No matter the request." As Lacus turned to leave, I wasn't going to be humiliated like this, not like this.

"What? What did you say?", I gave him my best death glare, "I'm sorry I couldn't hear you."

With a blur and the flash of purple, my cheek was stinging, on fire with the slap of Lacus. The slightest hint of tears appeared in the corner of my eyes, my mouth and lips curled into hatred, my hair was disheveled and cut my face from view.

"Hmph. Defying me, you'll learn soon enough. Come on Renee, we have more important business to attend to than this trash." Lacus waltzed off with Rene trailing behind, but he stopped, and turned to look back at me, once more, and then with a "Tch" he left along with Lacus. When they walked out of view, and I couldn't hear their steps anymore, the tears I had been holding in… I let them go, and wondered again, not the last time but one of the many times since I had become a vampire, why am I here? How did I even get here? Why?

This is the first chapter of, I'm hoping, to many more chapters to come. I'll update this further along in the day. Oh, since I'm having a writer's block for my other story, More Than Family, read it, if you have any suggestions with how I should write the next chapter for it, please tell me! Oh, and I know there's not really any romance or spice going on but there will be, THERE WILL BE, just wait… _**IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR A OWARI NO SERAPH PAIRING OR SHIP PLEASE LET ME KNOW!**_

….

It had become weeks later, I had really become a slave to the two vampire nobles, they had be reeling and stumbling back and forth, more Lacus then Rene. He demanded that I get him only the best and top quality of whatever his request was. But Rene… Rene didn't request as much, in fact, thinking back on it, Rene was… kind in a way, and wasn't so demanding. But one day, he had asked of me a strange and almost ridiculous request. And I had foolishly complied.

It was a rather less than average gloomy night, the stars were twinkling and glistening on the canvas that we called the night sky. I was walking back to my quarters on the far edge of the luminous and radiant vampire city. Walking back to my quarters was dark, but the brilliant glow of lamps lit my way back to my home. But in that instant I felt the sense of a presence, my pristine skirt stopped and rested against my tops of my knees. I stopped my breathing and held a breath as the presence shifted and revealed itself from the darkness beyond the light of the lamps. It was just Rene, why was he here? Did he need me for a request or demand of some sort? I was already worn out, Lacus had me worn to the bone, making me clean his crystallized mansion and fetching him grade AAA blood straight from the source.

"Yes Rene? Did you require something of me?", I muttered as my knees began to wobble and shake from utter exhaustion. I thought, F it, I sat down, cross legged and with a regal position, my back was straight, and I sat my plumb tired face in the cup of my hands. Staring at him expectantly, he seemed a bit more tense, a vibe, a twinge of frustration? He looked at me with his rusty red eyes and I felt a shiver of excitement which I instantly regretted and yawned wide and long to disguise.

"I request your presence for my practice sessions…" he spoke with an air of dignity, ", will you dance with me?" he whispered with the merest of hope, but his eyes spoke the look of boredom. He crouched down so I was eye level with him and held out his hand. He was giving me a choice? Of my own freedom? Why? I bent my head down, as my hair made a curtain, Rene you are too kind. But I won't trust you so easily, not if I can help it, but I'll play your game. I looked back up, tucking my hair behind my ears, and I… gasped. Rene, his bangs were caressing his face, his eyes pulsed with a dull red, he had on a calm expression, his fangs peeked out ever so slightly. Mesmerized, almost as if I was in a trance, I leaned forward and slipped my hand into his palm. He was so warm, something totally different than I had expected. And with his hand still clasped around mine he lifted me up and we ran together as one to his home. I began to feel the sense of great peace and something stirring restless in my heart as his hand was the beacon of warmth to a welcoming future.

We slowed down at a grand manor, made entirely out of natural wood and beautiful, giant glass windows. He let go of my hand, where I felt the cold air and immediately regretted his hand going away. He opened the door wide open, as I walked past him, into an elegant wide staircase that lead up to the other floors, I was gaping in awe and wonder.

"It's rude to just walk into a vampire's home without permission you half blood.", Rene spoke with agitation, but I only glanced back with the merest of glances. There was a shimmering chandelier, awash with thousands of glittering gems lighting the grand room. Beautiful paintings and murals decorated the room. The floor was a beautiful crystal granite, it made a glorious ringing sound as I padded across the floor, right into the center of the room. What a amazing way to live, Rene you are too kind, for welcoming me into your home… Rene… I looked back to where he was, he was leaning up against one of the many pillars, with his arms crossed, and the smallest of smiles gracing his lips, and his eyes almost looked amused as he stared at me, looking right at me, in my eyes. My heart began to beat faster, and I startled looked away with a blush on my cheeks, what? What's happening to me? Rene… What have you done?

Hey-YO Peeps! SO I updated the chapter didn't I? And I'm so excited because this is just part of the story. So, I also guess this is more of a story? Or a long, long, very long one shot. The next few updates will be more romantic and hot, yada yada yada. As always, I'll update this again later. Bye!


End file.
